


You are perfect, to me

by babyliss12



Series: A/b/o fics [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula 3 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dan being a dad, F3 2020, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Groping, Inappropriate use of alpha voice, Logan can't use his words apparently, M/M, More angsty than I realised, Nesting, Non-Consensual Touching, Oscar isn't much better, Post-Mugello
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyliss12/pseuds/babyliss12
Summary: After Mugello Logan is exhausted, struggling and just wants to nest - he gets there eventually
Relationships: Background Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Oscar Piastri/Logan Sargeant
Series: A/b/o fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089893
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	You are perfect, to me

**Author's Note:**

> So addressing the tags really quick (especially since they somehow got muddled and wouldn't change back) - there's a situation where Logan is cornered by an Alpha who uses their Alpha voice to make him compliant. It's quite small and gets stopped before it goes any further but it obviously needed to be tagged.  
>   
> I don't go into much detail but if you want to skip go from - "we'll meet you there in a few minutes" to - "HEY" another voice yelled out. I've spaced it a little to make it more noticeable in the text to make it easier to skip.  
>   
> You know what triggers you so be good to yourself and let me know if you think I need to change any tags or anything. Obviously what affects me doesn't affect you so don't let me saying I think it's small, negatively affect you.

"What is Zendeli doing?! What a joke!" Logan spat out as he tried to get his car out of the gravel, to no avail. The car ground to a halt, wheels spinning uselessly, unable to get traction. He groaned, smacking the steering wheel as words of comfort came over the radio from the engineer. He let them wash over him as he whined to himself, switching off the car and undoing his belts. His championship chances ruined, and all at the first corner. He whined again, despair flooding through him, he couldn’t believe that it had come to this – he hadn’t even had the chance to fight for the title.

As he walked across the gravel towards the waiting marshals he kicked at the ground, his frustration evident for all to see as he brushed past Lirim. He fought to keep his emotions in check, his omega instincts wanted to dive into an alphas arms, and seek comfort but he tried to squash them down. He couldn't be seen as an over emotional drippy omega who couldn't deal with a loss. He'd always been taught to suppress his instincts during a race but this season, being in a championship fight was undoing all his hard work, his instincts flaring up all the time. 

He squeezed his hands into fists, shaking slightly from the effort of repressing his nature. Climbing on the back of the moped that would take him back to the pits, he kept his helmet on, trying to mask the upset scents that he knew were undoubtedly lying just below the surface. He managed to make out the scent of the driver – an alpha – and unconsciously cooed, seeking comfort from anyone who would offer. He felt the driver stiffen as Logan rested his head on the Alpha’s shoulder, rumbling lowly in response. Logan pressed closer, the rumbling helping to ease the pain, uncaring if the tv camera picked it up. The back of his brain scoffed at him but in that moment his omega side won out, already feeling soothed from the Alpha. 

As they arrived back at the paddock, several Prema mechanics crowded around Logan, their familiar scents calming him further. As Logan removed his helmet and balaclava, he knew the team would be able to smell his distress and disappointment. His race engineer, Pedro, nosing at Logan’s neck and pulling him into a comforting hug, the omega leaning in cooing happily. 

The small bonding moment was disturbed by the moped driver, growling and lowly stating “I need to take him over to the med center for a check up just in case.” The man placed a hand on Logan’s upper arm, roughly pulling him away from his team. Pedro looked like he wanted to argue but a FIA official caught his attention, calling him over.

“We’ll meet you there in a few minutes, okay Logan?” waiting for the young American to nod before hurrying off.

The alpha marshal herded Logan towards the medical centre, one hand still holding his arm, the other at the small of his back, fingers ever so slightly brushing lower over the curve of his arse. Logan tried to pull away slightly, but the alpha jerked his arm harshly, growling and causing Logan to unconsciously bare his neck, cooing in apology out of instinct. The alpha pulled him down a gap in between buildings and pushed Logan against the brick crowding into his personal space.

Logan whined as the man harshly rubbed his nose against his scent glands, nipping lightly at his neck. Close, too close to his mating gland and Logan panicked trying to push him away but not getting anywhere. _Stupid omega body,_ flashed through his mind, despite his intensive training he was still weaker than an Alpha. And in a scenario like this the differences in physiology were more dangerous than irritating. 

“Stay still,” the Alpha barked, “you acted like you wanted this, rubbing yourself all over me on that bike.” The Alpha tone made Logan still, an ingrained response holding him in place, and he started to shake as the man began to run his hands down his sides, roughly pawing at his chest, getting lower and lower until…

“HEY”, another voice yelled out. Logan twisted trying to see if it was directed towards him. Running towards him was Lirim, the older Alpha shoving at the marshal holding Logan and standing protectively in front of him. “Leave now, before this gets any worse”, the Charouz driver growled. The marshal snarled in disgust but started to walk away, “he wanted it you know, he was asking for it”, he called over his shoulder.

Logan saw Lirim tense and took a step forward, so he grabbed the other man's hand, holding him back. “Don’t go, please, he was right, I don’t know what I was thinking”, he stated, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

The German driver looked at him with a pitying look, rumbling softy to help calm him down. Holding his arms open Logan darted forward burying his face against the others chest, the reality of the situation sinking in.

After a few seconds Logan felt himself being pushed back, Lirim holding his shoulders. “Whatever you did or didn’t do Logan you didn’t deserve that – and you were certainly not asking for it.” He started slowly, holding eye contact with the younger Omega. “I could smell you didn’t like it Logan, and it's not okay he used an Alpha voice on you, he was taking advantage of you.”

Logan nodded, whimpering softly before suddenly becoming angry, shoving the older Alpha away. “That only happened because you crashed me out, you ruined my race, ruined my chance at the championship,” he spat out, moving past him and heading back towards the garages.

“Logan! Wait…” he heard the other call after him, but Logan didn’t listen, running back towards the garage and going straight to his driver's area, behind the main truck - a small advantage to his secondary gender was getting his own space. _Stupid stupid stupid_ , he thought to himself, _how could he be so dumb_. Letting his ridiculous need to be comforted get him in a situation like that. And the fact that he needed to be rescued, for God's sake - what Lirim must think of him now, flinging himself at any available alpha. 

Stripping down he got into the shower, the need to get the alphas scent off of him taking priority. His skin was red and raw by the time he was done but he still didn't feel clean, still though he could smell the alpha on him. Hissing as he brushed over his upper arm, red marks beginning to appear from where the Alpha had held him.

Shifting through his pile of clothes he pulled on a pair of jeans and a Prema hoodie, his inner omega cooing as he recognised the scent on the hoodie. It was originally Oscars – Logan having stolen it one day, intending to use it in a nest, wanting to keep the scent of the younger alpha close.

He wasn’t sure what it was about Oscar, but his omega hummed happily whenever he was around him. They two had bonded quickly during the pre-season media they’d done. Despite knowing each other in the lower series, it was their first time as teammates. 

The first day of media filming Logan was overwhelmed, he was still unsure why Prema of all teams had picked him - they were the best and while Logan had faith in himself - he hadn't exactly had the best few years. Macau being the best moment of his year, his one redeeming race. Angelo even stated that it was a reason for their interest. But in comparison to Oscar and Fred, both of whom were now championship winners and the stigma that still existed against Omega racers, Logan felt on the back foot. The prejudices were better than they had been even 10 years ago, Lewis being the first omega world champion helping to move things along, but there were still plenty of people that argued that omegas shouldn't race. 

Prema had turned out to be more pack oriented than Carlin had, always making sure he felt welcome and able to express his omega side. The Italian team truly felt like a family to him and made it known that they wouldn't accept any bad mouthing about their drivers from anyone - including people within the team. Having Oscar around helped, and Fred quickly became a close friend, the two of them endlessly teasing the Alpha. Considering he already knew Oscar and there'd be no prior attraction, he'd been surprised when he'd suddenly seen the Aussie in a different light. It had been during a break in the schedule during a filming day and the drivers were all snuggled together in a makeshift nest. He'd watched Gianluca and Arthur play fighting, the Monegasque omega, cooing happily as the Brazilian alpha pinned him down, lightly scenting each other until Rob threw a shoe at them, grumpily telling them to get a room. 

Logan's inner omega was soft at the sight of the couple - even though they weren't officially courting everyone knew it was only a matter of time - hoping that one day he'd have something like that. He'd been interrupted by Oscar settling in next to him, gently pulling him in for a cuddle. It had been the first time they'd really cuddled together in a nest, the Alpha pheromones mixing in with his own, and Logan had unconsciously cooed, nosing at Oscar's neck. The first time he'd done so with an alpha outside of his family pack - the first time he'd done so with an unmated Alpha. He tensed slightly surprised by his own action, as he awaited Oscar's response, the Alpha rumbling lightly and pressed a light kiss to his neck, causing Logan to relax into his hold. 

It had been the first of many nest cuddles together. The first time Logan invited Oscar into a nest he'd made - the first time he'd invited anyone else into a nest he'd made - the Alpha had treated it with the utmost gravity - respecting the seriousness of the moment. An unmated Omega asking an unmated alpha into their nest was a big step, showing that they were comfortable with each other. A possible step on the way to courtship and mating. Oscar made Logan's omega side come out more than he was used to, but it also made him calmer, more focused which helped him in races. 

However once the championship battle had begun to get closer and more fierce on track Logan had retreated slightly from the Alpha's touch, creating a distance. He'd seen suggestions online that he was planning on seducing Oscar before breaking his heart - leaving the championship his for the taking. The idea had repulsed him, he could never dream of hurting Oscar like that. He'd even seen some suggesting that Oscar should do that to him. With several people going so far as to suggest that someone knock him up and get him out of the way. That particular comment had sent Logan into a panic, causing him to hide away in his room - not letting anyone in, and nesting for several days, ignoring the pleas from the team to let them in. 

Despite the pain in his chest at the distance he created, he knew it had been the right decision as it seemed like it hadn't affected Oscar in the slightest, making Logan believe the cuddles and nesting were purely pack related and he wasn't interested in Logan as a mate. He'd been fine without the other since Spain but after Monza he'd broken. The two disastrous races left him wanting the comfort of his teammates but he was unwilling to seek them out, over worry that they'd refuse. After waiting for Oscar to leave the motor home following the races he'd snuck in stealing several pieces of the Alphas clothes, his nest feeling incomplete without the smell - he'd taken a few of Fred's as well, so he could claim he wanted pack scents if anyone caught him.

Bringing himself back to the present he pulled the hood up on his top, coating himself in the faint alpha scent. He shivered slightly remembering the touch of the Alpha, and he headed back into the garage, knowing he'd have to go and find Pedro before the beta mounted a full search squad for him. Creeping in through the back, he glanced at the monitors seeing Oscar fighting through the field, watching his P2 disappear as Theo climbed as well. 

He glared at the screen, whining in distress and annoyance and tore his eyes away. Moving further into his area of the garage, drinking it all in as it would probably be his last time in there. From around the corner he could hear the raised voice of Pedro, 

"That marshal said he was taking him to the med centre but when I got there they had no idea what I was talking about - and then the Zendeli kid told me that he'd found the Alpha trying to take advantage of Logan, he intervened but Logan ran off." 

"I'm sure he's fine", the soft tone of Rene broke in, "have you checked the drivers ro…"

"Yes of course, I just came from there, his scent was strong so he'd been there recently but we can't find him." 

"maybe he's just licking his wounds a little, he did just lose a championship." 

"I don't think that's it Rene, you didn't smell his scent when he got back to the paddock, he was devastated - and it's been like this the last few weeks - there's something wrong with him." 

Swallowing heavily Logan knew it was time to make himself known and crept round the corner, seeing Pedro pacing in front of Rene running a frantic hand through his hair. 

Whimpering softly to catch their attention, he saw Pedro's head snap up at the noise, Logan's distressed scent filling the room making Rene's eyes go wide. 

"Logan, thank god" his engineer stated, quickly crossing the room but stopping short of pulling Logan into a hug but the omega could see he wanted to. "Can I touch you?" 

Logan nodded, falling forward into his arms, tears breaking free again as the beta rumbled soothingly. It wasn't as strong as an alpha rumble but it was enough to soothe a distressed omega. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." 

Logan didn't know if he was apologising for the crash, for the incident with the Alpha or for running off. Pedro brushed the apologies away, "none of that matters, what matters is that you're okay - are you okay?" 

"I think so" Logan whispered, "he didn't actually... you know, do anything. " 

Rene growled, "he should never have been allowed anywhere near you. Rest assured Logan we'll sort this out. " 

"No please, I don't want anyone else to know, please please" Logan practically shouted, immediately being pulled back into Pedors warm embrace. 

"shh shh Cucciolo, it'll be okay - we've got to do something, he shouldn't be around omegas, what if something else happens?" 

It was a low blow but Logan whimpered in understanding. 

"we'll do our best to keep it within the team, I promise" Rene reassured, "but…" 

Whatever he was going to say next was drowned out by the loud cheers erupting throughout the garage. Twisting out of Pedro’s arms, Logan looked around and saw that the race was now over - Oscar was champion and Logan was officially P3. 

Rene clapped him on the shoulder, "congrats kid, well done on P3 - we'll discuss everything else tomorrow yeah" waiting until Logan nodded to head over and start celebrating with the mechanics. 

Logan cooed happily as he saw Oscar climb atop his car - his own misery forgotten in that moment and he wanted nothing more to go and celebrate with his friend. But, he held back. Seeing Oscar swamped by the other drivers, by other Omegas made his stomach drop. Oscar returned all the friendly hugs and congratulations but seemed extra friendly with Jack. The Aussie omega brushing up close, close enough that the commentators even picked up on it. Logan felt like he had a stone in his stomach dragging him down. 

He was aware his scent was giving it away, he himself wincing as it got stronger. Pedro made a half-hearted step towards him, concern clear in his eyes but Logan stepped back. He didn't want to be there anymore, he wanted to get away. Taking another step back he glanced at the TV again, Oscar now being interviewed but he couldn't hear anything over the rushing in his ears. 

Forcing himself to sound calm, he forced out "I'm heading back to the hotel now, I'll see you guys tomorrow." 

Not giving Pedro a chance to object, Logan turned and high-tailed it out of the garage. 

Seeing Oscar start to celebrate his title was too much. Despite his omega side wanting to be by his side his brain argued back that he wouldn't be welcome. Seeing Oscar with Jack, holding the other omega close was enough to reinforce to Logan that he wasn't wanted. Obviously Oscar would want an Omega like Jack. They were from the same place, Jack was someone who could understand Oscar, someone who wouldn't bother him during a storm or traipse after him in social situations, always lagging one step behind the friendships. 

Keening softly he wanted nothing more than to be at home in Florida, in his own room where he could settle in his nook nest. He wanted the familiar comfort of the pack but his team was too busy celebrating to want to comfort him. Besides this was racing, he couldn't appear this weak every time something went wrong. 

Slipping through the motor homes and garages, he paused outside the designated pack building. Even from the outside he could smell the mixing of the scents - the calming essence the building exuded. Sniffing deeper, he felt his body calming and he unconsciously crept closer. 

"Heya little pup shouldn't you be with the team?" 

Logan jumped as the voice sounded from behind him, flinching heavily as he caught a whiff of an Alpha scent, it was familiar in some sense but he couldn't place it, with his brain throwing up memories of what happened barely an hour ago. He flinched so hard he stumbled, just managing to catch himself before he fell. He heard a faint rumble through his panic and instinctively bared his neck, making himself smaller, submitting, hoping it would make the alpha stop. 

"Logan, shh okay, you're okay" a soft cooing broke through, the voice holding an Aussie twang and he slowly looked up. Daniel Ricciardo was crouching in front of them, the older omega cooing under his breath, his hands held out. 

"It’s okay, it's just me and Max, but Max is staying over there - you're okay."

Glancing round Daniel he spotted Max Verstappen. True to Dan's words Max didn't move, staying leant against the opposite wall. He rumbled lowly, soothingly, trying to show he meant no harm. 

Logan whimpered slightly as Dan inched forward but let the older Omega engulf him in a hug, noses rubbing together and lightly scenting. Logan felt his breathing slowly as he relaxed and cooed gratefully in Dan's ear. Stepping back slightly he blushed embarrassed by his actions, wondering how it must have looked from Dan's point of view. 

To his dismay Dan asked "what happened pup, I thought you'd still be with the team and Oscar?"

Tensing at Dan's words, Logan pushed away from Dan, taking several steps back.

"He doesn't need me there" he muttered, "I was just heading back to the hotel."

He didn't need to look at Dan's face to see his concern, his scent taking on a slightly sour note. 

"I thought you two were joined at the hip, alpha/omega together and all that jazz, I'm sure he'd want you there" Dan stated, confusion clear in his tone. 

"He doesn't need me, he's got the others" Logan knew he was emitting sadness, seeing even Max wince from the force of it. 

Fingers twitching he stepped forward wanting to get back to his hotel and start a nest, his instincts screaming at him that that would be the safest place for him. Catching the movement Dan stated, "I bet you wanna nest right now, I always want to after a bad race. Come into the pack room so we can make a nice one and wait for Oscar."

Logan was almost onboard with that, relaxing as Dan talked but at the mention of Oscar he tensed, he knew he wouldn't be able to avoid him if he went into the pack room. 

"Oh no.. N.. N. No I can't, I've got to go" he managed, finally getting his legs to move and he ran past Dan and Max, ignoring the calls after him. 

Throwing himself into the first car available he curled up in the back, pulling his hoodie sleeves over his hands and wrapping his arms around himself. He bit his lip hard, he just needed to hold it together until he got back to the hotel.

Fishing his phone out of his pocket, he pulled up his text stream with Oscar, tears filling his eyes as he took in the contact photo. The two of them, faces squished together grinning widely at the camera. They'd taken it after the first race of the season, their first 1-2.

After the race Oscar had dragged him into the pack room, claiming that Dan wanted to celebrate with him but also wanting to snuggle with Logan. That's how he ended up squashed between Oscar and Dan, shyly stammering through a conversation with the older Omega, Oscar smiling proudly next to him. For a second it had felt like he was meeting Oscar's family and it was important to make a good first impression.

Feeling content and safe in the nest Logan had fallen asleep - a shock coming when he woke up and found that he was alone - Oscar, Dan and even Esteban coming running after Logan let out a pitiful whimper at being left. They hadn't been far, only across the room and still in eye view but it was still an uncomfortable feeling. Oscar had rumbled gently to calm him but now he wasn't sure of his motives. That should have been the first clue that Oscar didn't truly care, it was frowned upon to leave an Omega’s nest after being invited in but Logan's heart had accepted the apology - he'd always forgive Oscar. 

Typing out and sending a quick congratulatory text, Logan turned his phone to silent. He just wanted to be left alone for a little bit.

Arriving back at the hotel, he stumbled out of the car, barely remembering to thank the driver and ran inside, taking the stairs instead of the lift, not wanting to risk getting stuck with an alpha. 

Once back at his room Logan pulled all the sheets, blankets and pillows off of the bed into his little space that existed between the bed and the wall. Starting with the pillow border he fluffed them up as much as possible, carefully setting them down, swapping several around until the barrier was complete. Turning his attention to the middle he layed one sheet down as the starter and then began working from the outside in.

Rolling and folding the blankets, adding some of the prema gear he'd stolen from his teammates over the year to add the familiar scent, causing his omega to coo happily at the mixing scent. It would be better if he had his teammates with him but he knew Oscar would be out celebrating and Fred wouldn't be too far away. At least considering the way his race had ended he hadn't been expected to stay and join the celebrations. It was for the best, he knew they all had separate plans now the season was done. If he was careful he wouldn't have to see Oscar again. 

Settling into his nest he chewed on his lip and checked his phone, face falling when it still showed no new messages. Sighing he placed it face down on the side table - out of sight out of mind. Ha yeah right. Oscar was probably surrounded by other omegas, he'd have his pick of the bunch and wouldn't be sparing Logan a single thought. Unlike Logan who couldn't get thoughts of his Alpha teammate out of his head. It was beginning to get irritating, half of him crying out for the Alpha and the other half just wanting to be left alone because of the outcome of the race. 

Whining softly he burrowed down into his nest, it felt incomplete but he wasn't sure how to fix it. His heart ached, he knew he wanted someone to share his nest with. Half of him wanted to message some of his omega friends, maybe Liam or Alex to see if they wanted to join but he didn't want to run the risk of them saying no. The threat of rejection leaving him in his nest.

The rational part of his brain told him that he shouldn't have left the track and should've gone to the pack room like Daniel suggested. At least there someone would maybe be willing to nest with him, even for a short time but he wasn't sure. He wasn't part of any junior academy and barely had any talks with teams so he'd never felt truly welcome. 

The few times he'd been was when he'd been with Oscar. Sure some of the F2 boys might have leant a hand but again he wasn't sure, they were racing as well that day so they probably wouldn't have time to deal with him. He'd been too shy to reach out to many people last year in F3 and this year his title fight had dominated. He knew he wasn't as popular as Oscar, the outgoing Aussie had a way of making people feel totally at ease whereas most people disliked him purely because he was American. The team had tried to prevent him from seeing the worst of it online but he couldn't help it. He wanted to know what people were saying even if it was hardly ever nice.

Oscar deserved a better Omega, one that people actually liked and one that wouldn't fight him so hard on the track. An omega that didn't invite other Alphas to touch him and could actually fight them off.

Oscar deserved more than Logan could ever give.

With that thought Logan felt tears spilling down his face as the events of the day finally caught up with him and he curled into his nest sobbing. Pressing his face into Oscar's jumper desperately inhaling the scent. He didn't know how long he cried for his body shaking with the intensity of his sobbing. After an indeterminate amount of time his tears started to slow, his breath hitching and soft hiccups could be heard. He was so gone with his misery he didn't hear the softy click as the door opened and shut. Nose already filled with the scent of his teammate, he didn't catch the fresh scent swirling around the room. Didn't hear the soft rumble as Oscar reacted to his teammates distress. The first Logan knew of the other body in his room was when he felt a hand gently grasp his ankle. 

Startling Logan flinched away, smacking into the wall as he tried to get away from the intruder. 

"Shh shh, Logan it's me, it's okay, it's only me" came the soft rumbling from Oscar and Logan blinked away his tears, trying to get his eyes to focus. 

"Oscar ? Wh.. What are you doing here? You should be celebrating?" he stuttered out, still keeping his distance, pressed to the corner of the room. 

"shh darling, Dan told me he saw you earlier, said you seemed upset, I wanted to check on you. " 

Logan didn't move still eyeing Oscar, as he remained rigid in the corner. 

"Oh darling, why don't you settle back in this pretty nest you made, it looks so cozy and inviting. If it’ll make you feel better I can leave? Let you enjoy this nest in peace." 

Logan preened for a second, the praise about his nest causing him to relax in the others presence but he surged forward grabbing at Oscar's wrist as he suggested he leave. Despite his brain telling him that Oscar wouldn’t want to stay, he couldn’t bare the idea of him leaving.

"No stay! please stay! " he pleaded, gently pulling Oscar over the border into his nest.

Placing Oscar in the middle Logan fussed around him, making sure that the pillows were fluffed appropriately and the blankets were arranged,the Alpha letting out soft rumbles as he did. 

Sitting back on his heels Logan cooed softly, happy with his result and hesitantly cuddled down next to Oscar keeping a small gap between them but blushing as Oscar pulled him closer, wrapping an arm around his waist. 

The Alpha gently nosed at Logans neck, inhaling his pheromones the content omega was giving out.

Oscar stopped short of scenting the older omega, just content to hold him.

"I'm so proud of you" Logan whispered, tightening his grip on Oscar's shirt, pressing closer. 

"It would have been better if you were there with me," the Alpha replied, placing a soft kiss on Logans temple.

They stayed cuddled together for a short while both just calming down after an eventful day. 

But eventually Oscar pulled back, "I think we need to talk baby," instantly soothing his omega as Logan's scent began to sour in panic.

Cupping Logan's face, he stroked his thumbs over the Americans cheeks, "I think you might be my mate, I uh ah, I hope you feel it as well. I didn't want to say anything and distract you from the championship but after hearing about that alpha this morning…" he broke off, eyes taking on a red glow as a growl escaped him.

The American omega let out an uneasy whine, grasping one hand in Oscar’s shirt and burying his face in Oscar's neck, the other hand gripping the Alphas. He cooed softly, trying to calm him down, purring gently as Oscar ran his hands down his back, settling in his hair.

"I can still feel his hands, I tried to wash it off but I swear I can still smell him on me" Logan admitted, feeling Oscar's arms tightening and a low rumble coming from his chest.

"I could scent you.. Erm if you want to that is?" the aussie sounded unsure, Logan still hadn't reacted to his confession about being mates so he wasn't sure where he stood.

Taking a deep breath, Logan shifted back slightly so he could see his Alphas face. He wasn't very good at being open with his feelings but he knew it was important to try and express himself as best as he could. "I feel it too, but I'm not good enough for you. You deserve someone better."

Oscar let out a soft whine, nuzzling into Logan’s neck. 

"You're perfect, you're more than I ever thought was possible," he stated. Flicking his eyes down, Oscar very slowly bent down, giving Logan plenty of time to move away, and brought their lips together. 

People say when you kiss your mate for the first time, you just know they're it. Something inside you happens. Everyone describes it differently. Dan had told Oscar that when he first kissed Max it felt like fireworks, an explosion happening at every touch. 

His mum had always described it like every kiss was the first, the kiss like a breath of fresh air. 

For Oscar, Logan felt like home. He tasted of fuel and passion and peanut butter. A sense of calm washed over him, grounding him in the moment and Oscar felt like he'd die if someone tried to take this away. Vowing in that moment to do everything in his power to keep Logan with him, keep him safe and cared for. In that moment he knew he'd do anything Logan asked him.

Feeling Logan sigh into the kiss he knew he felt the same, the omega melting under his touch. A full bond wouldn't be established until they mated, until Oscar claimed Logan with a mating bite, forever stating that Logan was his. But the first kiss, the first contact started the budding connection, the two more intuned, able to pick up on even the slightest of scent changes.

Pulling back Oscar knew he had the widest grin on his face, utterly and completely happy. Who cared about the championship, he had something much better. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well there we go, my first attempt at a/b/o  
> This came into my brain and wouldn't leave me alone until I finished it so I hope you enjoyed it
> 
> I know Logan is normally seen as an alpha but this would not leave me alone.  
> Seeing as Logans an omega in an alpha dominated sport, and he comes from America (yes I'm being stereotypical) I'm framing it that Logan isn't completely at ease with his Omega side 
> 
> I couldn't find who Logan's race engineer was but Pedro was one of three listed on the prema website so I just picked him.  
> Jack - refers to Jack Doohan (also from Australia - again I have no idea if him and Oscar are actually close but in this they are)  
> Alex and Liam refer to Alex Peroni and Liam Lawson who were both in F3 in 2019 the same as Logan. 
> 
> I've got a few other a/b/o ideas hanging around as well as another Logan/Oscar one 
> 
> Title comes from the song Perfect by Pink
> 
> As always, comments and Kudos are love -  
> My tumblr is [fireessie](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fireessie) come say hi ☺️


End file.
